Impact
by NerdInABlueBox
Summary: The TARDIS gets hit by Coulson's plane. Injured and weak, the Doctor ends up on a plane with agents who work for an organization he has never heard of. To add to that, he falls into Hydra's hands. The remaining question is: Who can he trust? Contains Doctor whump and a Thor cameo
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello there, sooo, this is my second attempt at a decent story. It takes place with the 10th doctor sometime after "Journey's End" and before "End of Time". In Agents of Shield, 1st season when everything was normal...ish and Ward wasn't a traitor. This is, however my first longer story that I hope turns out well, but anyway, leave a review and tell me what ya think! Cool Cool, enjoy.**_

 **UPDATE 4/27/16: Yes, I take a couple swipes at Americans in this story, and I have gotten a few reviews telling me this, but I find that it is socially acceptable for me to do this because I am myself an American, and I enjoy laughing at myself this way. It's meant to be humorous, so please don't take offense.(No rudeness intended)**

* * *

The Doctor pulled a lever, and the comforting _whirr_ of the TARDIS taking off commenced. He wasn't going anywhere in particular, probably just to hover above the clouds, or maybe a trip to the moon. He just wanted at least some peace and quiet. He had not experienced it for so long, that he was beginning to forget how it felt! He was constantly running or solving some crisis that he created. He just wanted to rest. The Doctor pressed a couple more buttons and felt the TARDIS come to a halt. He opened the TARDIS doors and looked as far as his eyes could see. There were beautiful clouds covering the distance. He even saw what looked like a hawk skimming its majestic wing right under the belt of clouds.

The Doctor sat down on the edge of his TARDIS and closed his eyes. He reflected back on his countless years of running and saving. He thought of Rose, of Martha...of Donna. He had just ruined her life. His heart was broken. He had stolen all of her memories of him and sent her spinning on her heels back to a regular life, and away from the life that she had enjoyed so much. They would have been so great together. _The Doctor and Donna...The Doctor and Doctor Donna..._ The Time Lord was mumbling to himself. He was so lost in thought that he didn't realize that the warning lights were going off in his TARDIS, telling him of an incoming collision.

The Doctor turned around and with his eyes wide, leapt from the side of his TARDIS, closed the doors, and tried to reach the console to turn the shields back on, but it was too late.

With a loud crash, everything around him went to hell.

It was only white, for a whole two seconds, and next thing he knew, the doctor was sprawled on the ground, face first. A piercing fiery pain raced through his side. The Doctor opened his eyes and saw smoke coming from the console. He tried to stand up, but instead the doctor screamed in pain. It now felt like molten dagger was sticking out of his side. He looked down and saw that his prediction wasn't too far off. a long shard, initially from the railing surrounding the console, was now embedded in his side. He winced when he tried to pull it out. He knew this wasn't the greatest problem at hand. His TARDIS was now whining warning signals. It was going to implode. He got to his feet, pain in every move, and pulled himself upright. Then, he attended to the console. He winded, pushed, and jabbed various buttons and switches until there was less chaos. The TARDIS had stopped smoking now. He examined his wound. It was oozing blood everywhere. The Doctor groaned and the sight and feel of it. He tried to make his way towards the door, but the TARDIS suddenly lurched to the side, and he was sent flying towards the side. He landed with a crack. It wasn't the wall, that made the sound, it was him.

* * *

"May! What the hell was that!" barked Coulson.

"I think we hit something." said Skye.

"Ya well no crap!" remarked Ward.

"We collided with some object, I don't know what it was, it was just...floating in the sky!" said May over the coms.

"What do you mean by 'floating?' Shouldn't our radar detected it?" asked Coulson.

"It didn't. It never showed up."

"Where is it now?"

Coulson got his answer relatively quickly. A blue box materialized inside the cargo hold. It landed with a thump right next to one of the SUVs.

"Report to me now! We may be under attack!" said Coulson through his earpiece.

...

He was sure to have broken multiple ribs, and maybe even his shoulder, but he was in too much pain to take the time to assess the damage. His eyes skirted towards the console. It was no longer steaming, so that was a good sign. He had landed. The TARDIS had involuntarily been hit and was programmed to landed to the nearest mass of land...or biggest object near by...

The Doctor suddenly realized that he might have landed on whatever big-ass object had just hit his TARDIS. Dread filled his mind. He hoped to heck that he was hit on accident, for he did not need any hostility to help with his battered body. With a gasp of pain, the Doctor climbed up to his feet. Once he was up, he almost fainted. He had already lost a bunch of blood, but he knew that he would heal. He stumbled over to the console. Every inch he moved, he winced. His shoulder was in major pain, his stomach area felt like 10 mini daggers had been pushed into it. His side basically had a dagger sticking out of it. He took a deep breath, and took three long strides towards the console, and reached for the edge of the monitor. _Where has my TARDIS decided to land?_ There was no exact location on the screen. I just had a dot moving towards the west. His suspicions had been confirmed. He had landed on a plane or ship of some kind.

The console had started smoking again. His TARDIS had sustained so much damage already. The Doctor knew that it would soon be unsafe for him to be inside it. The Doctor glanced towards the doors, fearing what would be on the opposite side of them. He took a deep breath and stumbled towards them. He paused before opening them, took one last look at the control room, already filled with smoke, and pushed the doors open. A bright light filled the room.

...

Agent May had put the plane on auto-pilot. She came and stood next to Coulson, aiming her pistol at the doors of what appeared to be a blue police box. Skye came to Coulson's right, and Ward came up next to her. Fitz and Simmons stood at the doors of the lab, watching as this conflict went down.

"What do you think's in there?" asked Skye.

"Whatever it is, I don't think it's too happy that we hit it." said Coulson, glaring at May.

"It wasn't on the radar, and I didn't see it until it was too late. Do you not notice how small it is?"

Coulson rolled his eyes.

"How can it fly?" asked Fitz.

All 4 looked at Fitz and Simmons.

"I mean, there are no turbines, boosters, or even an engine as far as I can tell."

There was silence after that. They had all been thinking the same thing, but none of them had an answer.

Suddenly, the doors to the box opened. They had their weapons held high. Smoke came out of the box, and a figure stumbled out.

"Hands in the air! We don't want trouble!"

The Doctor saw his situation, so he quickly shut the doors to his TARDIS, and attempted to put his arms in the air. His shoulder had AT LEAST been dislocated, so he couldn't raise it very high, but his right arm went up. He winced, and started feeling dizzy.

"I think he's wounded, Fitz, Simmons, get over here!"

The Doctor heard this, but couldn't comprehend anything going around him. He collapsed to the ground, his vision going dark.

* * *

 **A/N:** Hey, sooo ya, plz leave a review, cause reviews are cool! Do you think I should continue? Cause I was planning on it. Tell me if you luv it, hate it, or luv it. I don't know what else to say.. uh.. the timeline for the "Agents of SHIELD" crossover is somewhere in season 1. So ya, in that general area. THANKS FOR READING! :):):):):)


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks fer all da luv on the previous chapter! YA, so here's another BRILLIANT and MARVELOUS chapter. Just kidding, this might not be the MOST interesting, but there are some great ones in the making, I promise. Remember to keep postin those amazing reviews! If you want the story to go one way or another, remember, just tell meee! I want as much yum yum feedback as I can get! Still new at this ya know? :) :) :) :) :) :-)**

* * *

Coulson and Skye rushed up to the unconsious man.

"I'll get his arms, you get his legs." said Coulson.

"Okay" answered Skye.

"Be careful, don't hurt him." Simmons ran up to help the two of them, and together, they half walked, half dragged the Doctor to Fitz and Simmons' lab. They layed him on the table.

"Leave me and Fitz here, we can patch him up." said Simmons.

"Make sure he is functionable in 3 hours, we need to question him." said Coulson.

"Sir, with respect, I don't think it is a very good idea to give him such a small amount of time, I mean, he has suffered many injuries, and-"

"It doesn't matter. The...vehicle...he had is clearly unearthly. We need to know how he obtained it, and what he might have been doing with it." said Coulson.

"I agree with him Simmons, did you see how the blue box just materialized in here?" asked Fitz.

"Fine, but I am telling you, this is not a good idea."

"Just do it." Coulson, May, Skye, and Ward exited the lab.

"Jemma, I am going to get some readings from the box-thing. Are you fine to patch him up on your own?" asked Fitz.

"Yes, Fitz, I am a doctor you know."

"Right, well good luck with that."

"Yea.." said Fitz, absent-mindly as he stared at the box. It gave him an odd feeling. It felt like it couldn't physically be there, but there it was! He strode towards it, gathering various pieces of equipment on his way over.

 _Well then..._ though Simmons, _let us patch you up now._ She looked at the scrawny looking man. His brown hair was ruffled into a mess, probably from the chaos he had just expierienced. Had he been only in that small box, he should have died. That didn't explain what looked like a piece of railing enloged in his side. Blood was still pouring slowely but surely out of the wound. She carefully removed the metel from the man's side, and then cleaned it. She stopped the bleeding. She quickly alligned his shoulder, and from this, a moan escaped the skinny man's mouth. His pulse was very abnormal, but she didn't have time to examine this more. She finished stitching his side, and attempting to allign his very broken ribcage, and then she picked up a roll of bandages. She wrapped it around his mid-area, until there were no bandages left. She had worked quickly, and was done in 45 minutes. She could have done a bit better on the stiches, but Coulson hadn't given her enough time, and the man needed rest.

...

After an 45 minutes of cleaning, tending, and stitching the man's wounds, Simmons was exhausted. She pressed a button. "Coulson, he's all patched up, would you like me to take samples? His pulse and heartbeat are really abnormal, and I would like to examine it further."

"Let's get him to the holding cell, he needs to get some rest. After he wakes up, we can question him, and then you take the samples." said Coulson, through the intercom.

"Okay, can you get someone to help bring him up?"

"Ya, Ward is on his way down."

She grapped a a grey shirt and put it on over the man's bare chest. She also replaced his singed trousers with a pain of grey sweat pants.

Ward arrived, and together, they got him into the room in the middle of the ship.

* * *

The Doctor woke up in what seemed to be a holding cell. His stomach and his side felt like it was on fire. He tried to sit up, but got felt a sharp pain race through his body, so he decided to stay laying down. He was in a grey t-shirt, and some matching sweat pants. He felt under his shirt. There seemed to be bandages lining up his entire abdominal area. His arm still hurt like hell, but it seemed to have already partially healed.

 _Where am I?_ He looked around. He was lying in a cot, so not the worst place to be. There was a table with a chair on either side. There was a "hidden door," but he clearly saw it. There was a camera in the top left corner of the room. _So they were watching him._ The interior wall design reminded him of his TARDIS, except for the fact that the designs were hexagons on the walls rather than circles. _Where was his TARDIS now?_ He knew that there was no way anyone could get inside it. He closed his eyes and felt the vibration coming from under his cot. _He was still on the plane. How long had he been asleep? Where were they going?_ All these questions ran through his mind. It was driving him crazy. There were so many possibilities of what could happen from then on.

There were footsteps in the hallway just outside of the cell. The Doctor closed his eyes, pretending to be asleep. The door opened.

"Stop pretending your asleep, we saw you in the cameras, you're awake." said Ward, as he walked in behind Coulson.

The Doctor let out a groan, and attempted to sit up again. He ignored the pain, and climbed to his feet. Unfortunately, the Doctor was weaker than he thought, and promptly collapsed immediately.

"Son of a bitch..." said Coulson, as he and Ward together picked up the Doctor, and gently placed the Doctor into the chair.

"Now please sir, we do not want any trouble." Coulson said this as he sat in the chair opposite of the Doctor. The table separated them. Ward stood a few feet away from the Doctor, making sure that the Doctor doesn't "try anything."

"Are you okay?" asked Coulson.

The Doctor was still a bit dazed, and, of course, in pain, but he nodded his head "yes," for he didn't want to show any weakness.

"Well okay then, let's make this process as easy as possible." Coulson pulled out a clipboard containing some papers. "Who are you?"

"I am the Doctor." stated the Doctor.

"What is your name?"

"The Doctor, or Doctor, if we're good friends." said the Doctor in a jokingly manner.

Coulson did crack a smile at that, but immediately replaced it with a serious face.

"No, but really, what is your name?"

"Doctor."

"Doctor who?"

The Doctor smiled at that. "That's just what I go by: Doctor."

"Whatever, we'll come back to that later. What is-"

"I have a question for you, why am I being held captive here and questioned, if it was your people who hit my ship, and injured me!?" asked the Doctor.

"Well, as far as our head tech guy is concerned, the 'ship' of yours is unearthly, meaning alien, and we just want to know where you got it, and what you were planning to do with it."

"What I was gonna do with it?"

"Also, that accent of yours, are you British? Because if you are than we may need to involve an entirely different set of authorities on this situation."

The Doctor was exasperated. "Well, not exactly."

"And what does that mean?"

At this point the Doctor was getting angry. _What have I done to get to this place? Is this payback for what I did to Donna? No. No that was the right thing to do._ The Doctor continued thinking to himself, and completely forgot that there were two agents in the room with him.

"Sir, do you have an answer to this question?" asked Coulson

The Doctor snapped back to reality.

"Uh, no. Who did you say you were again? I mean, this is definitely not UNIT."

"We never said who we were actually." Coulson paused, and looked at Ward. Ward scratched the back of his ear and looked back at Coulson. He mouthed, _UNIT?._ Coulson looked back at the Doctor. "How about this, you tell us something about yourself, or this...UNIT, and we'll tell you who we are."

"Have you really not heard of UNIT?"

Coulson said nothing.

"It stands for Unified Intelligence Taskforce. They protect the world from alien threats."

"Anything else?"

"Well, that is their main goal. They minimize threats, keep the citizens safe, etc."

"Okay, well how about you?"

"You said you would tell me who you were."

"We can't with out information."

"I just gave you some! So you tell me who you are. I have done absolutely nothing to anger your...organization...in any way, I have done as you asked. I am in major pain. You will tell me who you are, or you won't be getting another peep from me!" The Doctor was fuming at this point.

"Fine then. We are SHIELD."

* * *

 **A/N:** Again, thanks for reading. The next chapter will be better. It involves the discovery of who the doctor actually is. Yep. Leave a BEAUTIFUL review...or a good review, or a bad review, or review containing constructive critisism, I don't know, but you get it :) Yes, well...ya nothin else to say :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again, thanks for sticking with me to here lol have I bored you to death yet? sure hope not. The interesting stuff is gonna start happening I hope**

 **Also, Totally forgot about his earlier but...**

 **Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own a TARDIS though I wish I did, nothing Doctor Who or Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. is owned by me, all characters related are not owned by me...**

 **Onwards!**

* * *

"SHIELD? What's that? What does it stand for?" asked the Doctor.

"Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division." replied Coulson.

"Sounds like someone really wanted it to spell out SHIELD." remarked the Doctor.

 _That's what I said._ Muttered Ward.

The Doctor heard this, and smirked. Coulson glared at both of them.

"Our function is to keep civilians safe from unearthly threats, whether it originates from Earth or not. We try to keep peace on Earth, but since the last invasion, we have been keeping an extra eye on..things." said Coulson.

The Doctor had heard of the invasion, but he hadn't been on Earth when it had happened. It had been handled, but he had assumed that it was UNIT at the time.

"Now tell us," said Coulson, "where did you obtain that...vehicle of yours?"

"I technically stole it, but that was a very long time ago. Now it is the last one left, and so I just travel in it now." The Doctor was already starting to warm up to these people. They didn't seem like they had any intention of hurting him or his baby. They had even patched him up, and that had been a great kindness.

"Why don't you make this easier for yourself. We are grateful for your cooaperation so far. Where did you get it, what have you been doing with it, and what are you planning to do with it?"

It was then that the Doctor realised that these people had the completely wrong idea. They thought that he was some normal human using alien technology for evil.

"Oh no no no no, you have the wrong idea. I was just-"

There was a knocking on the door. Ward went to it, and opened it. The Doctor eyed the door, and thought of escape. He knew that these people certainly weren't going to let him leave easily, but he knew he definately couldn't get past the agent standing at the door now. He would have to see what these people wanted from him, whether it was information or something else.

It was a woman, he had seen her very briefly when he stumbled out of his TARDIS and promptly collapsed. She whispered something to the agent. The agent nodded, and let her in.

"She needs a blood sample, and she brought you stuff for infection and to prevent pain." said Ward.

"And I need to check your wound." said Simmons. She had a British accent, so immediatly the Doctor liked her slightly better. He never knew why he like the British beteer than Americans.

She pulled out a needle, probably for the blood sample. The Doctor leaned away.

"Don't be that way."

"I'm not fond of needles, or guns for that matter." The Doctor nodded towards Ward's waist.

"Hold him down please."

"No no no no-"

Simmons inserted the needle carefiully into the arm after she stretched out the doctors arm. Coulson and Ward held him down. He didn't struggle, there was no point in doing so. She pulled the plunger out with precision, drawing blood, then pulled the needle out. She held gauze to the area until the bleeding stopped then pulled out a little jar containing three pills. Probably infection preventers and pain killers. She held it out to him.

"Swallow these please." said Simmons.

"No thank you, I'm fine." said the Doctor. He put on a fake smile.

"You really need them."

"No, really I-"

"Do you want them to hold you down again?" asked Simmons.

"Okay, fine, but...is there aspirin in there? Like any dosage or small amount?"

"Yes, why?"

"I can't have aspirin."

"And why is that?"

"I'm...allergic, very, very allergic to it."

Simmons sighed. "Fine then. Suit yourself. Coulson, I found this in the pocket of his jacket." She held out a cylindrical object with a blue end to it. It was his sonic screw driver.

"That's mine, give it here."

The Doctor reached for it, but winced, and got back into his seat.

"Give it to Fitz, get him to see what it does, it might be dangerous." Said Coulson, glancing towards the Doctor.

"I'll be back once I'm done analyzing his blood." She smiled at them, and left.

Simmons left the room.

Coulson turned and smiled at him.

"Where were we?"

"The part where you were going to let me go."

"Very funny, but we will once you tell us what that blue box thing is, where you got it, what it does, and what you were gonna do with it." Coulson was cut off when the door opened again. "Ok, one more thing...sorry" said Simmons.

She walked up to him, and pulled his shirt up. She then peaked underneath the bandages. Now she was confused. The wound was no longer bleeding, but it seemed to have healed more than it should have in the time Coulson gave him.

"I really should analyze that blood." Simmons, once again, left the room, in more of a rush this time.

"Well okay then." said Coulson.

Simmons hurried down the hall, through the main room, down the stairs into the garage, and ran to Fitz.

"Fitz!"

"Jemma, just gonna look for you. I have been trying to get into this box, but nothing is working. It may be wood, but it is definately more than just that."

"Coulson wants you to look at this." Simmons held the sonic to him.

"Right, I will get to that." said Fitz.

They both went into the lab. Quickly, Simmons separated the blood and put it into a machine. Fitz was tinkering with the screwdriver, but he couldn't risk breaking it, so he scanned the entire thing onto the holographic table.

The two of them were rushing around the lab until Simmons finished her small project. She displayed the DNA of the Doctor that she extracted from the blood onto the big screen in the lab. She gasped.

"What is it?" asked Fitz. He looked to the screen. "Oh my god."

They both saw it. The DNA was completely different to that of a human.

"I should've known."

"Ya."

They looked at each other.

"The Doctor is not human."

* * *

 **Ohhh crap just got reeaaaallllll...**

 **Leave a review below to tell me what you think. PLEASE tell me if you like it or not, or if it's terrible. Thanks for reading, and as always, stay tuned, for more awesomeness :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ay, here we go, a fourth chapter. Slightly late on my part, sorry about that. Lucky for you, this not a dreadfully boring chapter! Yay! I really hope you enjoy it as much as I loved writing it! Some more Doctor whump incoming, so...enjoy. "Kissy Kissy" -Miss Piggy**

 **Disclaimer-Right, I still sadly do not own any Doctor Who nor Agents of SHIELD related stuff, so ya.**

 **-Reviews make Logan very happy :) -**

* * *

"What happens if you eat the aspirin?" asked Coulson, curiously.

"I die, essentially." replied the Doctor.

"That is very...drastic. Does your throat swell up, or..."

"It's is a combination of things actually, but they are all severe, and it is best if I do not consume it." The Doctor smiled at him.

Something was said over Coulson's earpiece.

"Seriously? That is...well this is...okay then. Nice work Simmons, tell Ftiz to not break ANY of the extra terrestiral devices please. Thank you."

Coulson looked at the Doctor and put on a smile.

"Er...we are sorry for this inconvieniece. Uh, why didn't you tell us you were an alien?"

"You never asked, also, I thought it was obvious, considering that I came in on a spaceship and all."

"Are you Asgardian?" asked Coulson.

The Doctor stared at him blankly.

"A-Asgardian? Seriously? Well no wonder you humans keep getting invaded. You can't go around insulting people like that! Do I look REMOTELY Asgardian to you?"

"We're sorry sir, but-"

"I will not have the pride of my species be taunted by a human, thinking we are Asgardians, that is utterly disrespectful."

"To be fair, they look human, you look human, reasonably, I think, anyone could have made that mistake."

"Listen, there are thousands of species that look human, but mine came first despite any of that, therefore, maybe you humans and Asgardians look like my species!"

"We do apologize. On that note, do you mind filling us here at SHIELD in on your species and who you are, and related information?"

Coulson was on thin ice. He knew he had accidentally struck a nerve with this man. He had already made a mistake by assuming he was human, and treating him the way he did. Now he had to be careful. He didn't want to start a war.

"I need to make a phone call, and maybe then I can give some information."

"We will have to monitor this call."

"Yes yes yes, just get me a phone."

Coulson said someting into his earpiece, and in about 2 minutes, a woman, Skye, her name was, came in with a phone, and handed it to the Doctor.

"You have 2 minutes." Said Coulson.

The Doctor took the phone and dialed a number, UNIT's number. The dial tone played, and he was in.

He prerformed the trick the woman on the bus told him to do, and held down zero until he got to who he was looking for.

"Hi, this is the Doctor, I need to talk to whoever is in charge these days."

The Doctor hadn't been in contact with UNIT the this year he had traveled to, so he wasn't sure if anything had changed. The Doctor stuck his tongue out. _Hmmm...2013 I guess, mid 2013... well not too far in the future._ The Doctor thought to him self.

"This is Kate Lethbridge-Stuart. Is this the Doctor?"

"Yes, it's me! The Doctor!"

"Oh good, hi Doctor, we could use some help with-"

"Never mind that, have you ever heard of 'SHIELD?'"

"I believe I have, why?"

"Well, I am kind of on their plane..." he then lowered his voice. "Are they to be trusted?"

"As far as I know, if you don't harm them, they will not harm you, but tread carefully, Doctor."

"Alright, thank you Kate."

"Anything for you, Doctor."

The call ended. The Doctor looked up at Coulson who stared back at the Doctor's brown eyes.

"Alright...Coulson...was it? I'll cooperate, but please, no guns, and don't try to...dissect me...or anything."

"...Has that happened to you before?" asked Coulson.

"Yes, a few times, and it really isn't pleasant at all."

"Sorry to hear that." Coulson once again sat down in the chair opposite of the Doctor.

"Okay, how about we start simple." said Coulson. "What is your species?"

The Doctor hesitated, then said, "That is still not your problem. I think your best option here would be to let me leave."

"You can trust us, we are allies with a few other alien species."

"Like what?' asked the Doctor.

"The Asgardians." replied Coulson.

"Of course, well that explains why the hell Thor was down here."

"Do you know him?"

"Not really, but it's better that way." said the Doctor.

"Is-" Coulson got interupted when the plane suddenly lurched to the side.

The Doctor was thrown out of the chair he was sitting in and flew into the wall. He cried out in pain as his stitches tore open. To make matters worse, he landed on his injured arm. The pain was overwhelming, and the Doctor blacked out...again.

Ward and Coulson fell to the floor, but both recovered quickly.

"What the hell was that?" wondered Coulson.

The lights in the plane started flickering, and then went out completely. The power was out, and there was a brief moment of total silence as Coulson heard the plane make a creaking noise as a plane landed on top of theirs, about to break in.

"Son of a Bitch." muttered Coulson.

* * *

The door flew open as Skye ran in.

"Coulson, someone's trying to break in! What do we do?"

"Ward, stay here and guard the Doctor. Make sure he is okay. Skye and I will get May and defend the plane."

"Sounds good." Said Ward.

Coulson and Skye left. The Ward walked over to the Doctor's body sprawled out on the floor in the other side of the room. He turned the Doctor over to see blood all over his shirt.

"Damn it!" said Ward as he put pressure on the wound, hoping to stop the bleeding.

"Hey, wake up!" chided Ward and slapped the Doctor's face. The Doctor let out a long groan and opened his eyes.

The Doctor saw the agent looking down on him. Surprised, the Doctor tried to sit up but instead let out a gasp of pain.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." said Ward, pushing him back down onto his back.

"Why are the lights out?" asked the Doctor.

"Power's out, someone's attacking the plane."

"I need to get to my ship."

The doors to the room flew open again, revealing 2 people in all black combat uniforms.

"Who are they?" asked the Doctor, hoping that maybe, just maybe they were a part of the organization that had...saved him, but he wasn't that lucky.

The soldiers came in and walked straight past Ward, who was doing nothing to stop them.

"Wait, no, what are you-" tried the Doctor as the men picked him up by the arms. He screamed in pain, but one put their hand over his mouth, muffiling his screams. He looked to Ward with a pleading face, but he just stood there, not doing anything. Then he took a step forward, and whispered into one of the soldiers ears. The soldier nodded, and then gave the arm of the doctor to the other soldier, who now took on the Doctors full weight. The soldier punched Ward in the face, then in the stomach, multiple times. Ward, once again, did nothing. The soldier then punched him in the face a few times, then stopped.

"Enough?" the soldier asked.

"Good enough for now." said Ward who took one last look at the Doctor. Ward lowered his voice, then said to the soldier, "try not to kill him, he's worth a lot." Ward heard yells from the other side of the plane, so with that, he layed down, sprawled, and pretended to be knocked out.

The Doctor, watching, couldn't believe his eyes. He, for a second at least, thought that he could trust this team that had saved him, but alas, he once again knew that he couldn't trust anyone anymore.

The soldier came around to him and the two men in black dragged him, very roughly out of the door. He would've been screaming had there not been a hand over his mouth. The Doctor struggled against their force, but couldn't do anything to get free. His injured arm was burning with an intense pain. He stopped struggling, hoping that the pain would ease up. It did a little to help, so he let them drag him. With his bad arm and bleeding side, he didn't have any strength left to resist. He was done.

They came to the main room he had noticed earlier. He saw the girl with brown hair on the floor, clearly unconscious. Coulson was ten feet to her right, also unconsciousnce, but with blood running down his cheek. It looked like a head injury, but nothing fatal. The two scientists nor the pilot was anywhere to be seen.

By then, the Doctor had bleed out so much that his vision was getting blury, and for the third...or fourth time that day, the Doctor slipped into the world of darkness.

* * *

 **A/N:** Phew! What a rush! Leave a review, because if you do, the...god of...happiness will reward you for you your amazingness!

Thanks sticking with the story! :) :) :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi there, Logan here again. Sooo sorry for the long wait. I had...like 3 midterms to study for...ya school's weird like that...Ya that is no excuse...So sorry, but anyway, I'm back and ready to go!**

 **Disclaimer...again...I sadly still** **don't own any Agents of SHIELD nor Doctor Who stuvs :(**

 **I do read through the reviews, and try to do a whole lot of review replies, I will try to do more though. Some major whumpery is gonna happen very soon. Next chapter probs, can't wait!**

* * *

Coulson got his bearings quickly. It was still dark on the plane.

"Skye! May! Are you okay?" asked Coulson into the darkness. The gas that got distributed into the plane only lasted for a minute or two.

"I'm good!" yelled Skye from ten-feet to his left.

"I got a tracker on one of the soldiers!" he heard May say from somewhere in front of him.

 _The plane is not crashing. That's good. The power is out. That is bad. Where are Fitz and Simmons?_

"That's good! Skye, find Fitz and tell him to get the power back up. Help him if need be. May, get the tracker active, and follow them. I'll find Ward and see if the...Doctor...is okay. Go!" ordered Coulson.

Skye and May agreed, and were off immediately. Coulson found the hidden compartment under the benches and grabbed a flashlight. He clicked it on, and immediately, felt sorrow. His favorite plane-his gift from director Fury-was a disaster. There was glass every where, and bullet-holes in doors. _He shouldn't think that now, he needed to get to the holding cell._

He found his way to the door to the room, but was surprised to find it open. He poked his head and flashlight in.

"Ward?" asked Coulson, cautiously.

He heard a groan from inside. Suddenly, the power went back up, and the lights flickered back on. He saw Ward in the corner, trying to stand up. He didn't look so good.

"What happened to you? Where is the Doctor?"

"Some guys came in and took him. I tried to stop them, but there were too many. It was dark, couldn't see much." said Ward.

"Okay then, we're following them now. Who knows what they are doing to the Doctor right now."

The two of them walked back to the main room. Coulson tapped his earpiece, _looks like coms are back on. "_ May, what's your status?" said Coulson.

"I got a trace on the unknowns. They got a pretty hefty head-start, but we'll catch up. That gas knocked us out for longer than we thought. It's been a couple of hours. It looks like they already made it to their destination. Is the alien okay?" asked May.

"No, he's gone."

"That's not good." stated May.

"No, not good at all." said Coulson.

Skye and Fitz came up from the control room.

"Got the power working." said Fitz.

"I see that."

"He's gone, isn't he?" asked Skye.

"Sure is, but we'll get him back soon. We're tracking them."

"That's good."

"ETA is 0723 hours." said May over the coms. "So about 2 hours and 34 minutes."

"Okay, everyone gear up, this is now a rescue mission.

* * *

At first, all he could feel was pain. Or, more like, a dull aching across his entire body. _Had he just been in a healing coma?...no, no he couldn't have, there was still too much pain. He must have fallen unconscious unwillingly then._ The Doctor tried to open his eyes. At first, he couldn't, but after a few minutes, he could see through two slits, and then his eyes were half open, and he didn't dare try to go past that. He was in a less futuristic place, unlike the plane, the walls were made of cement, and were cracked. He was laying in a small cot. It smelled of something he would rather not think about. He sat up with a lot of pain, then looked down at himself.

 _Not bleeding anymore, that's good._ Then the Doctor looked at his arm. It didn't look too good, but he couldn't think about that now. He took in his surroundings again. There was one door, and a window with metal bars lining it vertically. _So the window's not an option, only the door._ The Doctor stood up, he was a bit shaky, but managed to stumble over to the wall opposite of him. He tried the door, naturally, it didn't work. He still had HIS clothes on him. _That's good._ He felt in his pockets for his sonic screwdriver and realized that he wasn't wearing HIS clothes AND remembered that those "SHIELD" people had taken it. The Doctor sighed. He tried the handle again, and again it didn't work. _Was he still with SHIELD? No, he couldn't be, those people had kidnapped him definitely weren't with SHIELD._ He was about to turn around to go back to the cot when the door flung open.

"Oh, why hello there!" said the Doctor cheerfully, as the guards standing at the door grabbed him out of the room. One of the guards had a beard, and the other had real bushy eyebrows. He decided that he would call them "beardy," and "eyebrows."

They dragged him to another room with a metal examining table in the middle of the room and a sink in the corner, but the table caught most of the Doctor's attention.

"Uh, what is that table for exactly?" asked the Doctor.

The guards didn't answer. They just walked him over to it, and laid him down on it.

"What are you doing?" the Doctor was starting to freak out. He did not want to do this again. He tried to break free of their hold, but they slammed him back onto the table. The wound from the railing that had impaled him earlier had started to bleed again. He struggled against their force, but knew he wasn't going to win. He needed to save his strength for later. He stopped struggling. The guards looked relieved. _One victory, then._

"Help me get his shirt off." said beardy to eyebrows. The Doctor didn't like the sound of that.

Together they got his blood-soaked shirt off him, and proceed to take the bandages off of him, leaving his entire upper body bare, with his wound and bruised ribs showing. The guards chose to ignore this.

The guards strapped him down to the table. They only used cable ties, so he knew it would be easy to get out of them. Each limb was tied to a railing that surrounded the table. It was very particular, for the railings were parallel to the edges of the table, meaning that they didn't stick up. Before his head was tied down, he examined his own body. Blood was coming out of the side of his abdomen, and slowly dripping down the side of his body. His shoulder was swelling, and he felt major bruising from his ribs.

"So are you just gonna let me lay here and bleed to death then?" said the Doctor, as they tied his head down with a cloth-like substance.

This seemed to be the first time the guards noticed that he was bleeding.

"Shit." said eyebrows. Eyebrows left for a moment and came back with a rag that looked clean enough. He pressed it onto the wound.

The Doctor held his breath. The pain wasn't as bad as earlier, but it still hurt like hell. The rag and pressure stayed there as they continued to tie him down.

"What are you going to do with me?" asked the Doctor, even though he was pretty sure that he knew the general idea.

"We need to gather basic information about your alien DNA." said eyebrows.

"I'm not alien!" protested the Doctor.

"Yes you are." answered one of the guards.

"How could you possibly know that?"

The guards paused for a moment, then beardy said, "We have our sources."

"Is it that the agent who told you guys to beat him up?"

No answer. So the Doctor tried a different question. "What are you going to do with me after you...finish?"

"That...depends on the shape you're in. I'm guessing that if you are still sane, we'll kill you, if you're on death's door, then we'll probably put you in some back ally to die." said a voice from the hallway.

A man walked in. Probably the owner of the voice. He was tall with barely any hair on his head with black eyeglasses. He was in his mid 40s by the look of him, but didn't seem too friendly. "How does that sound?"

"Who are you?" asked the Doctor.

"Someone who is interested in different species." said the man. "Aliens tend to have certain advantages over the human race, and sometimes DNA superiorities that can help cure human diseases, like cancer." said the man.

"You won't get anything from me." said the Doctor.

"Oh yes we will, often times we can sell these cures for quite a lot of money."

"You're evil!" said the Doctor.

"Eh, maybe, I like to think of myself as a great scientist with good taste." said the man.

"Is that what you're calling it?"

"Yes, now lets get started shall we? It would help if you gave me some background information about yourself, supposedly your species, planet, language, anything works."

"I didn't give the other guys anything, and I'm not giving you anything either!" yelled the Doctor.

"Fine, fine, they never do, do they?" speculated the man. "I'll just do what I always do." He looked at his clipboard that the Doctor just noticed he was holding. "Let's see...you are now officially unknown species number ten. Does that sound good to you?" The man said this with little optimism, as if he didn't really care what the Doctor thought, which was true.

"You experimented on 9 other alien species?!" questioned the Doctor.

"Well that is pretty obvious considering that you're number ten. Oh, and technically the control subject was human." said the man. "So...That makes it 10 other species that we 'experimented' on, but think whatever you want."

"You experimented on your own kind? Who does that?"

"We do. And come on, we don't experiment on them, we just observe what their made up of. The red department does all the experimenting. You'll probably be there in a week if you survive this process." said the man.

"And who are...you...exactly?" asked the Doctor. "Like your...organization...or whatever?"

The man walked into the hallway and brought back a rolling tray of various instruments. _So cliche._ He then reached into his back pocket, and brought out a blue medical mask, and proceeded to putting it on. He then picked up what looked like a scalpel and brought it to the Doctor.

"We are Hydra" said the man, as he brought the scalpel down to his chest. "I hope you have as much fun as I will."

* * *

 **A/N:** Oh snap...what a cliff-hangar. Trust me, I'm dying to write the next part already. I hope you are enjoying this story, I know I am. Again, leave a review. I will try to review reply, because I love doing that as much as I do reading the reviews. Thanks for reading. Next chapter will probably be out much faster 'cause I'm on break.

Also, good for you if you caught that insult to americans...and humanity in chapter 3.


	6. Chapter 6

**Soo sorry for such a late update. School and stuff. Wait, did I just make an excuse? Unacceptable amirite? Some awesome Doctor whump about to happen. Hope you enjoy. Don't worry. The Doctor will eventually show Hydra exactly why you don't mess with the Oncoming Storm...**

* * *

"Sir, 10 minutes until we arrive."

"Ok, that's good, everyone get ready to infiltrate the facility. Fitz, we need you there with the new tech you've developed."

"Sir, am I going?"

"Yes, the Doctor may need medical attention."

"Ok."

Coulson addressed his team of three.

"This is a standard rescue mission, nothing else. We know next to nothing about this enemy and nothing is on our survalience footage. Be prepared for anything. Night-night bullets only. For all we know, this could be a misunderstanding." said Coulson.

"Five miniutes."

"Coulson, is this really worth it? I mean, we didn't really know this man anyway." said Ward.

"It doesn't matter. He's not human, and if anyone found out, there would be countless organizations coming after him."

The team went over final preparations.

"30 seconds."

They waited in silence, when they waited for the plane to land.

"Arrived."

The platform lowered, and the team made their way towards what seemed to be a facility.

* * *

The man pushed the scalpel into the Doctor's chest and started dragging it down towards his abdomen. The Doctor's agonized screams filled the room. He stopped after about half a foot.

"I just need to observe your anatomy in action. I need to document the reading your body gives off from pain, emotion, etc." The man observed the readings from the machines, and jotted something down in his notes. "This is the only way...well the only fun way we can do it. You understand right?"

All the Doctor did was breath very deeply, not saying anything. Each time he consumed oxygen, pain filled his body. He gave the man a glare of death.

"Very well." said the man. He put pressure back onto the incision and continued cutting. The screams resumed.

Beardy and Eyebrows were also taking notes, noting the level of screaming, bpm, blood flow rate, etc. Eventually, the bald man started getting tired of his screams. He turned to beardy. "Cover his mouth! Would you? I'm getting a headache!"

He got back to cutting when suddenly there was _thump_ sound from outside the door, and then a _crash._ The door shook, and he could here voices behind it. _Probably SHIELD._

"That doesn't sound good." said the bald man. He looked down at the struggling Doctor. "Maybe next time, _alien._ " The man turned off the machines, shoved his notes into his bag, and ran to the wall, pressed a small button on the wall that the Doctor hadn't notice before. A passage opened, and the bald man, beardy, and eyebrows slipped away, leaving only the Doctor, alone and bleeding in the room. The wall slid back into place right as the real door to the room burst open. He saw Coulson, the brown haired girl, and the British girl from earlier run in. Blood was flowing from the long incision twice as fast as it would in a human, due to his duel hearts. He was losing a lot of blood, but he fought to remain conscious. He HAD to tell them about the door, but suddenly his mouth wasn't working. He was in too much pain to speak. He tried to point, non-vebally, to the wall behind him, but it hurt too much to move. There was a constant fire burning in his chest, and it was threatening to consume him. He knew that he would go into shock soon from the blood loss.

The door burst open as the British woman ran up to him. "Sir, it will be okay. We're here now. You're safe. Stay with me, okay?" she said as she brought out what looked like a med kit.

 _That's what I've been doing!_ Thought the Doctor.

The woman got out a cloth and pushed it onto the incision, which was now bleeding uncontrollably.

"AH!" protested the Doctor.

"Sorry, but I need to stop the bleeding." She replied.

Coulson was standing at the door, gun in hand. The sound of gunfire was coming from the rest of the building. The brown haired girl next to him.

"Skye, help Simmons. I'll stand guard." ordered Coulson.

The brown haired girl ran up to Simmons. She barely noticed Skye. She was looking straight into the Doctor's eyes, telling him to stay awake. The bleeding was slowing already, but not enough. "Skye," said the British woman, "get the straps off of him."

Skye ran to the other side of the table, and started pulling at the cable ties restraining his left hand, but gave up quickly, and grabbed the scalpel laying on the metal tray next to them. She broke instantly with it, and continued onto his feet.

The bleeding had slowed to a much safer speed and took the cloth away, and quickly rummaged through her bag, and brought out a needle and long line of thread, and started stitching the wound. She didn't make them very permanent because she knew that she would just restitch them back in the lab.  
Each interval between threads was about two inches wide, but it served it's purpose of closing the brought out a small pen-flashlight and a roll of bandages. Once Skye finished with his right hand, Simmons started rapping the bandages along his torso, and circled up to right under his armpits, for that was all she could do then with the supplies she had. She briefly noticed that his previous wounds were also showing, but chose to ignore it, for that wasn't as important as getting him into a safer position of health. She took the pen light and shined it into the Doctor's eyes, who quickly flinched.

"My God, he's still awake!" said Simmons.

"My eyes are open, shouldn't that be obvious?" rasped the Doctor.

"Well you can fall unconscious with your eyes open you know? I thought were in shock, you know, from blood loss." said Simmons while she put her supplies back into her bag, and Skye got the cloth that held his head to the table off.

"Dual hearts, produce twice as much blood." The Doctor winced as he tried to sit up.

"Are you sure you want to sit up? We can carry you."

"I'm fine, let's go. There was a door."

"What?"

"Right behind me, it's how they escaped."

"Skye, find it."

Skye ran to the wall, feeling for a button of some kind that would open the door.

With Simmons's help, the Doctor sat up, but quickly cried out in pain, and landed back onto the table.

Skye felt a slight difference in the wall, and pressed down on it. The door opened to a dimly lit passage that was around 2 to 3 feet wide. She was about to go in, but then heard a beeping noise. Skye looked down to find a bomb at her feet.

 **2.35**

 **2.34**

 **2.33**

 **2.32**

 _It was counting down._

"Shit Shit Shit-" Skye quickly turned around and ran past Simmons and the Doctor and into the hall. "Coulson! There's a bomb! We got two minutes! We need help to get the Doctor out."

"A Bomb?!" asked Coulson, who was just outside the room.

"Ya!"

"Oh Shit! Fitz! Get the equipment and get your ass back onto the plane! Ward, help grab the Doctor!" ordered Coulson. He ran to the room where Skye, Simmons, and the Doctor was, and got to the table. "How bad is he?" Coulson asked Simmons.

"Really bad, but it won't matter if we all die."

"Good point."

Just then, Ward ran in. The Doctor's eyes were full of fear, and he attempted to scramble away from him, just to end up gasping with pain again.

"Stop struggling! We're gonna get you out of here." said Skye. Ward came around the table and grabbed the Doctor under the arms, resulting in his crying out again.

"Sorry" muttered Ward. Coulson grabbed his feet, and Skye and Simmons helped with the middle. They broke into a sprint, carrying the Doctor between the three of them. "May, start the plane, once we're on, we leave immediately." They were 10 feet away from the plane when the building exploded.

TBC...

* * *

 **A/N: Another chapter, and as the Doctor would say, I am so, so sorry, that these chapters are so short. I just don't have very much time to right more than this. Even now, I'm thinking...Hmmm...Spanish Homework, or this... I think you know what I chose :) Again, thanks for reading, gimme some love by reviewing 'cause you know I love those, and I do review reply as much as possible, so there's that.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I am sooo very sorry for this very very late update. This is the first time in my life that I have been relatively late on an update, I mean, the past 6 chapters had been out sooner with shorter intervals in between and such, but you know, finals and stuff. (Terrible excuse, sorry :( )**

 **Anyway, I also had major writers block, but I have a silly issue now, and that is addressed at the bottom, so until then, enjoy this most likely terribly written chapter.**

* * *

He woke up in the same room as before, but this time there was someone waiting for him. It was Coulson. The Doctor tried to sit up, but before he could, Coulson said, "I really wouldn't do that if I were you." The Doctor figured out why immediately. Pain immediately shot through his chest. He gasped, and flopped back down onto the cot he was on. It was then that he realized he didn't have a shirt on. He looked down to find bandages wrapped all across his chest and torso. He peeled them back to find a gash running down the center of his chest along with bruising from his previous accidents. The gash was stitched up, but it was still incredibly fresh. He could see the blood had already gone through most of the bandages. He winced from the sight of it.

Coulson cleared his throat, and the Doctor looked to him. He had almost forgotten that he was there.

"Am I back on the plane?" asked the Doctor.

"Yes" Coulson replied.

"There was an explosion..."

"Ya, we were far enough away to not be harmed from it, but you still got a nice thump to the head. The rest of us were slightly more lucky."

The Doctor groaned, and ran his hand through his spikey brown hair. There was a bump on his head probably from where he fell when the explosion hit him.

"Is the TARDIS still on board?"

"The what?" asked a mildly confused Coulson.

"The TARDIS. Its the blue box. My space...ship."

"Oh, then why yes it is."

"I need to get to it."

"I'm really sorry about this, but still need information from you, and classify your species as harmless."

 _You have got to be kidding._ Just then, the Doctor had a thought. There was something the Doctor was forgetting. It was at the back of his mind, but he had forgotten what it was. _Something happened before Hydra got him._ He pushed the thought aside and addressed the situation at hand. The Doctor had been through so damn much and still, these stupid humans don't have the common sense to just let him go. _Americans nonetheless...why did they have to be Americans? Of all people!..._ the Doctor shook his head. He debated how much he should tell Coulson, but realized that he should trust them. After all, they did help him is a tough situation.

"Timelords"

"What?"

"My race-my species, we're called Timelords."

Coulson looked up to the camera in the corner, put his hand to his earpiece and said, "You guys getting this?"  
"Loud and clear" replied Fitz through the coms.

"Timelords huh? A bit pompous don't you think?" Coulson remarked with a smile.

"I know I know they were egotistical-that is to say, VERY self involved. We were once the most archaic and most powerful race in the universe but now...never mind that."

 _Were?_ wondered Coulson. He kept the Doctor's words in the back of his mind for later use.

"Good, okay Doctor, continue." said Coulson. "Planet?"

The Doctor maintained a grave face.

"The planet Gallifery, located in the constellation of Kasteborous."

"Okay." Coulson had absolutely no idea where that was.

"Anything else?" asked the Doctor.

"Um..yes. Fitz-our tech guy...kind of, has requested to see the interior of your ship...if it's not too much trouble."

The Doctor thought for a second. These people had not acted very hostile to him in any way. Though they did his his TARDIS, it was an accident, and he couldn't blame them for that. He couldn't help shaking the feeling that there was something he needed to tell them, but he couldn't pinpoint what exactly that was...something had happened before he had been kidnapped...or...as he was being kidnapped...It was probably nothing. All his thoughts kept crowding around that thought. His head hurt so much. He might have just got hit in the head a bit too hard, or maybe it had been the immense amount of pain he had been subjected to...the Doctor shook his head with countless thoughts and returned to reality. What was it they were talking about? His ship? Them seeing his ship? He didn't even realize his subconcious decision to trust them.

"Sure why not? In fact, you all can come." the Doctor said with a smile, he winked at the cameras above him.

"Alright then, thank you so much for your cooperation."

* * *

On their way back to the bus's garage, where the TARDIS was, Coulson had started a light conversation with the Doctor. Skye was partially listening in on it, but was also at the same time observing how the Doctor was walking. Not in a creepy way, but just noticing how the Doctor didn't seem to be limping nor cradling the side most damaged from the impact earlier. She was actually surprised that he was walking at all, hell, he had just been dissected, while conscious, nonetheless. The Doctor was now rambling on about something related to pears, and how much he disliked them. Ward was next to her, also eyeing the Doctor. Skye assumed it was for the same reason she was, but didn't think very much of it. In reality, Ward was judging whether or not the Doctor knew that he was a traitor. He really hoped that the Doctor had forgotten or something. Now was just about the worst time for him to be exposed.

After Thor, Hydra had been assessing alien threats alongside SHIELD but in a different way. Their goal had been more to eliminate alien threats before SHIELD got to them and made them go against Hydra, and when they couldn't do that, they needed to learn everything about the aliens like their strengths and weaknesses so that it would be easier to defeat them.

"I'm telling you, who ever decided that pears were an edible fruit were completely-oh here we are!"

The agents and the Doctor had arrived at the blue box. Fitz and Simmons were already there, and were waiting for them. The Doctor went up to Fitz and held his hand up.

" 'ello, I'm the Doctor, we haven't properly met yet."

"That's right, surprising, considering how much I have seen you. Anyways, I'm Leo Fitz, I'm the tech, weapons, and engineering expert here. Simmons is the bio chemist."

"So I've heard." The Doctor turned to Jemma. "Thanks for patching me up, by the way."

"Oh that's no problem. Always happy to help where I can." She offered him a smile.

"Now then!" The Doctor bounded up to the TARDIS only wincing occationally, and threw the door open for all to see.

The the whole team's mouths dropped when they saw what was inside. Fitz's especially.

"Impossible." he whispered.

"This, is the TARDIS. It stands for time and relative dimension in space."

The Doctor ran in and beckoned for the team to follow. The did. He heard Skye say something like "no way!" and many comments and gasps of surprise alike. Then he heard Coulson say, "Beats Asguard, just imagine if Thor met him..."

Now the Doctor's and Coulson's conversation had suddenly changed. Ward and Skye heard Coulson say, "...were much easier to...handle...than some of the other 'friendly' aliens, as we call them, were."

"Wait, Asgaurd? No way! Thor? Isn't he...wait a minute..."

"Oh we are very fond of the Asgardians. Thor especially. He has come down here on many occasions being extremely helpful in defending Earth."

 _So have I..._ The Doctor was dumbfounded. He knew quite a bit about the Asgaurdians, but he didn't know how much they knew of _him_ specifically. However, the Asgaurdians did have the technology to track the alien substances the TARDIS omitted.

The Bus rumbled and shook. A storm had formed around the plane. There was a very loud _ping_ above the plane, as if something _or someone_ had landed on it.

 _Thor had arrived._

* * *

 **Ahhhh ok, so I'm torn. I know this story isn't completely wrapped up yet, but I feel like this would be a great time for a sequal and maybe connect it to the Avengers or something...I dunno. Tell me in reviews yeah? 'Cause I have absolutely no idea. I will give reviewers papayas. You like papayas right? I'll update here when I decide, so keep checkin in if you want to. Until then, I bid you a brief farewell. I'm working on two new stories as of now, so if you want, you can check 'em out! Anyways, cool cool.**

 **Logan out!**

 **-the lamp**


	8. Chapter 8

**Short last chapter! Basically an excuse for just a lil' more Doctor whump! Hope you don't mind, cause this is all I got. :P**

* * *

After the landing of Thor, they heard the sound of a hatch opening, followed by a set of heavy steps.

"Well, it really was nice meeting you all, really, but, no matter how much I really want to meet Thor, I really should be leaving." The Doctor said this while gently pushing the others out of the TARDIS.

"You're leaving?" asked Fitz.

"Ya." replied the Doctor

"Like right now?"

"Yes."

"After all of this?"

"Yep." he replied, popping the "p" at the end.

The thunderous footsteps got closer and closer, until the door above them opened, and the god of thunder became visible.

The Doctor knew that it was probably too late to leave, but he wasn't very keen on meeting him. He turned around and started walking back into his TARDIS, but then heard a voice exclaim, "Son of Coul, very good to see that you are not dead."

"Thanks."

 _I assume that son of Coul is Coulson...Thor knows Coulson? Like Personally?_ Before the Doctor got to ask these questions aloud, Thor said,

"I normally wouldn't visit in times like these, where it seems as if there are no iminate threats at the moment, but my technology keeps picking up these repeated alien signatures at various times. This time it was intruding on alien property. Doesn't seem like a threat as of right now, but I wanted to come to make sure. Better now than when things actually become...threatening."

"Is that...holy shit that's-" started Skye.

"Yes Skye, that is Thor." He turned to address the rest of the group. "Hello everyone, meet Thor!" exclaimed Coulson.

The rest of the team just kept looking at Thor, awestruck, except for the Doctor, of course. He just stood there like there was nothing to see, absent-mindedly tapping his foot, his eyes drifting.

Thor's eyes fell on his, and they stared at each other for a second. Thor was the first to break, and said, "That's him, I'm guessing." Thor bounded up to him. "I want to know what your business is on this planet, and your intentions, good or bad."

The Doctor gave him a puzzled expression. He made to say something, but then Thor quickly said, "I am the sworn protector of this planet, so if your intentions are bad, then I will be forced to remove you with any means possible."

The Doctor stared for a second, then broke out laughing. Thor was obviously confused, and looked to the others for help, but they just stood there, not daring to say anything.

"You dare to laugh at me?"

The Doctor pulled himself together, took a deep breath, and said, "Oh please, I have been protecting this planet throughout history, and into its future. To think that I would purposely harm even one human, I-I would rather not think about it."

"Into their future? What does that mean? What are you?"

"Timelord. It may sound a bit pompous, but I like to think that-"

Thor hurdeled his fist at the scrawny Timelord's stomach. He flew back and into the TARDIS's side. "Imposter!"

"What?" The Doctor spat out, clutching his abdomen.

"They're extinct! The Great Time War wiped them all out, along with the Daleks."

The rest of the team exchanged a few nervous and confused looks.

"So," Thor walked up to the fallen Timelord, and placed his foot on his chest, and slowly built up pressure on it. "Tell me who you are!"

The Doctor cried out, he didn't want to, but he couldn't hold it in. He was sure some stitches were getting torn. Coulson cautiously walked up next to Thor.

"I don't think that's a good idea, he isn't a threat to SHIELD or this planet...and he's injured...on our account." whispered Coulson.

Thor looked at Coulson and released the Timelord, who curled up immediately, most likely to protect from getting crushed by the God of Thunder again.

"Alright then," said Thor, "but I still want an answer! He is still impersonating a Timelord, and that is a high offence."

"I-I'm not lying." came a small voice from in front of them.

"What do you mean?" questioned Thor.

"I'm the last. The last of the Timelords."

"What?"

"They're all dead, except for me, I...got away." The Doctor didn't feel the need to expose the _whole_ truth, what he told them was the truth, just not some of the details, even if they were immense.

Thor looked crestfallen, along with the rest of the agents.

"You're the last of your kind..." stated Simmons, "you poor thing..."

"I would actually rather not be called poor, because I am a coward for getting away anyway."

"Timelords aren't cowards."

"They weren't cowards, but I'm an exception." he corrected. "I don't need pity." The Doctor shakily got to his feet. "Thor, it was nice meeting you, I'm sure I will be visiting Asgaurd soon because this one woman told me something like that in a library...it's a long story." He walked into the TARDIS.

"Wait, Doctor." said Coulson.

"Yeah?"

"Are we on good terms? Like would you willingly be an asset for SHIELD?"

The Doctor turned around. He was scowling, and Coulson didn't think he would like what would come next.

But the scowl instantly turned to a bright smile. "Well of course! Not everyone can just catch me off guard like that! In the TARDIS no less, come on! I would love too. SHIELD has impacted me in a huge way...both literally and figuratively, and I thank you all for that." And with that, the Doctor walked into the TARDIS, the doors closed, and then came the churning sound. A few second later, it was gone.

"Well, son of Coul, it was nice catching up, again, nice to know you didn't die from that sceptor poked through your heart. If you don't mind, I will be visiting Jane Foster now." Thor exited.

May said something about not trusting the Bus's autopilot anymore, and left. Fitz and Simmons went back into their lab. Skye remained with Coulson, who was staring at the spot the TARDIS once was.

"Well...that was a...unique...expierience." said Skye.

"Agreed." They turned to leave, but soon enough, the TARDIS churned back into existence. They spun around, and the doors opened. The Doctor stuck his head.

"I can't help but think that I'm forgetting something..."

Skye and Coulson had put on blank faces.

"Oh, that's right, your friend, Ward was it? Oh, no no, Simmons, right, she took my clothes, and I would like them back, if that's not too much to ask."

"Oh, definitely, grey is not your color honey." said Skye.

* * *

 **Aaaaaaand fin. I know, I know, not the ending you were hoping for. Leave me a review and tell me what you think. No sequel as of now, but what IS possible is another story kind of like this, but with the Avengers instead. Thank you all for reading, I have enjoyed alllllll reviews, (especially those who reviewed multiple times...you know who you are...Luv 2 u :) ) and all follows, and all favorites. If you found any faults, typos, plot-holes, or any other type of error, PM me or leave it in a review if you want.**


End file.
